


The Avengers Collective

by mabonwitch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Anarchists, Gen, Mission Fic, Political Alliances, Politics, Spies & Secret Agents, Team Dynamics, bruce and steve are pacifists, consensus, natasha wants to kill them all, political coups, they're all anarchists, tony stark is a computer geek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabonwitch/pseuds/mabonwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers: a close-knit team of highly talented superhero...anarchists?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers Collective

**Author's Note:**

> No, seriously, they are all anarchists. As in, anti-capitalist, anti-hierarchical, anti-statist, anti-landlord people who believe in consensus. They go around the world and topple foreign countries. There is...no backstory, at all. Or anything dealing with Tony Stark, rich dude, being an anarchist or why the U.S. hasn't killed them yet. So, sorry about that. I basically saw something with a similar title and thought "Someone wrote a story about the Avengers being an anarchist collective?!? How cool!" That story was sadly anarchist-free, though, so then I had to write an anarchist story of my own.

"OK, so, what've we got?"

Clint smirked in satisfaction and spread out a pile of papers. Steve raised his eyebrows at the blueprints. Bruce wandered closer, clutching a mug of tea. Tony pouted.

"Don't fuss, darlin'," Clint drawled, "I brought prezzies for you, too." He flipped a flashdrive to the genius. Tony hissed in pleasure and dove for a laptop, plugging it in. Clint sprawled into a chair as Tony deciphered his findings. Bruce silently slid a plate in front of him.

"Thanks," Clint mumbled around a bite. He was fucking starving. 

Cap sat back with a pleased smile. "The embassy, the consulate, three government building, escape routes...this is great, Hawkeye! Anything to report?"

"Naw," he said. "Let you get a good view, first." 

"I still say if you would just let me shoot the man.."

Steve looked up. "Natasha, I know you're frustrated. If we shoot him, though, won't he just be replaced by someone just as bad?"

Natasha threw up her hands and sat. 

"We value your skills," Steve said more softly. "You're an important part of this collective. But I'm going to continue blocking any movement toward political assassination." Steve didn't say anything about Bruce, their other pacifist, but then that was just like Cap. He never spoke for others. Clint was glad when Tony interrupted what looked to be turning into the millionth iteration of their conversation.

"Holy shit." Tony's tapping on the laptop slowed, then sped up again. "Holy shit, Barton, what is this? This- this is fucking..." Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Tony. "Gold. We are looking at A+ political shenanigans gold. There's a fucking line in the police budget for assassinating civilian leadership. Reports of how many prisoners have been killed. Fucking memos on where to dump bodies, for fuck's sake." He looked up at Steve, eyes shining. "I could dump this on the Internet and the whole damned country'd go into revolt right now."

Steve blew out a long, satisfied sigh. "Hold on. We're almost there. Natasha, who are our most promising contacts?"

"Enrique, Julio, Vanessa, Cesar, and Mama Maria," she rattled off. "Those are the spokespeople. Two groups in the capitol, one each in other major cities, Julio's people are in the country. Vanessa thinks they can flip the union if they act fast."

"And we're sure all the major players from the current government will be there? Tony, anyone on your list whose not on ours?"

Tony grunted. "Hang on." Clint shifted in his seat. He'd just gotten back, but it sounded like they were nearing go time. He wolfed down the rest of his food and grabbed for more. "Yeah, a couple. Jose Gonzalez. Ricardo and Lila Morales mean anything to anyone?"

Clint made a noise. "Bankers. Rich ones. Always floating around near the politicians."

"Yep, add them. Up to their ears in this." Tony grimaced. "Funding an undercover cop "gang" or three that takes out our people."

"Alright," Steve said. "Clint, you're on those three. Tranq and transport."

Clint nodded. "Backing up Banner, once we're there?"

"Yes please," Bruce said. "I'm sure we've got good people there but I prefer someone I know with me when we do these."

"Fine by me," Steve agreed. "You're in the embassy, then, Bruce?"

"That seems like the best division of labor," he said. 

"I can get the consulate people over to the embassy," Tony offered. "Sudden electrical failure, please come this way for safety, etc. Our people on the ground can sweep up."

"Sounds good," Steve said. "That leaves the army, containment, and getting us off the ground."

"I'll sit on the army," Tony said. "Seriously. I will sit on them. In the suit."

"I can blow the escape tunnels," Natasha said. "Then I will alert our people."

"I guess that leaves me on public speaking," Steve said, voice equal parts amused and resigned. 

"Poor baby," Natasha cooed. "I know it will hurt you terribly." She laughed when Steve flipped her off. He passed her the blueprints. 

"T-minus two days," Steve said.

Tony gave him a wolf's smile. "Here's to another Avengers coup."

"Here, here," they chorused. 

And Clint added, "Spreading anarchy, one country at a time."


End file.
